Saiyan Wrath
by 4fireking
Summary: What if there was a Saiyan named Trouts who escaped when Planet Vegeta blew up? And what if he helped Kakarot in his adventures in Dragon Ball Z?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

I am a Saiyan. People on this planet call us mercenaries for our pinnacle powers. Others call us space pirates and dogs because of how we steal from the rich and the poor and give to ourselves. Three years ago I was like them, until Planet Vegeta blew up from Frieza's wrath. I landed on Earth. If I followed my instincts I would have destroyed every human being on Earth, if I wasn't so damn weak from the fall there. A young woman named Goldie came, healed my wounds, and we mated. I just couldn't bring myself to destroying the humans after what Goldie taught me about life. Speaking of life, we raised a small boy named Tarpie, half-Saiyan and half-human he is. Life here is tranquil, peaceful, and beautiful. I was hoping I could avoid the war and just settle down in this small planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a human woman and married to a Saiyan with a half-Saiyan son was hard. This mother had wrinkles under her eyes and bad bed hair. Her husband didn't have to comb his hair in the morning. His hair was unkempt no matter how many times he combed his hair and his appearance was like a movie stars even if he turned seventy. And how can a race who never heard about shampoo have such clean hair.

The human mother had a dream she was a Saiyan as well. Her body was covered in fur pelts over her bosoms and she had a tail. It was sexy. The way her skin glowed flaccidly, how her lips were strong like a rose's thorn, and she would be beautiful forever. The mother reached for her stand where she picked up her glasses case. She used to wear glasses like these ones when she was eighteen years old, but they were fake. These genuine glasses helped her see the road in her drive to town and gave her a more mature look from other boys and girls.

" Remember to take care of Trout," she said.

" I'm sorry?" Her Saiyan husband said.

" You don't remember? I have an internship at Capsule Corporation. You are to look after Tarpie until I get back."

" Why can't you take him with you? He's your son."

" I can't take him. My mind has to be on studying. One of us has to bring food on the table. And I'm really tired of eating nothing but fish."

" It doesn't have to be fish. We can have vegetables, fruits, we can—"

" I'm tired of eating nothing but food you find in the woods, Trout. I'm going to this internship, Trout. And nothing and no one is going to STOP me!"

" Scream a little louder. I think you might have broken my eardrums."

XXX

It was tough saying good-bye to a mother. Maybe a mother who was just leaving for a few weeks wasn't as hard as a mother who was gone, but it was still hard for these two Saiyans. Mommy was wearing a blazer and carrying a briefcase. Her son Tarpie was holding her husband Trout's hand. She loved her little _hot pie. _She was going to miss him more than she was going to miss her husband. But time was limited. The taxi arrived at her doorsteps. A middle-aged Asian man was yelling at the driver's seat.

" Hurry up! You're so slow!"

" Now I want you to promise me you will be on your best behaviors. And if he gets scared, starts crying, or needs you to read him a book, give me a call."

" There's nothing to worry about, woman. He's going to be fine," the husband said.

" I wasn't talking to you," she said. " I was talking to my son. There's money on the fridge if you want to order a pizza. Don't go anywhere near town when I'm gone. No sparring, no fighting, and no doing reckless things like adopting a dog while I'm gone."

" Lighten up, woman," he said. " I flew eight billion miles through the stars and saw lots of planets in our solar system. I'm sure I know how to take care of my son."

" Okay. And I don't want to see any scars, tattoos, or gashes on Tarpie's head when I get back."

" Good-bye, mommy," Tarpie said. " I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too, my little carrot. And remember…"

" Do what you say and playtime will come."


	3. Chapter 3

Trout was almost sad his wife was gone. She was an infliction that wouldn't go away. And although he called her Goldie that wasn't her real name. Her real name was Hasky. She was a notorious thief. There wasn't anything she didn't see she didn't want. Hasky left the Red Ribbon Army in fear of being executed for failure to capture the Dragon Balls from Goku. She foolishly tried to steal from Trout, but he had nothing on him. That night the Saiyan was wounded. She took him to a hospital. She would have obeyed her first impulse and walked away. But she couldn't Why couldn't she? The hospital can't keep the man there when he healed after only recuperating for one hour. She took him to her flat she obviously stole from a man who worked his ass off to pay for it.

Trout would never forget that magical memory. It was the moment he mated with a human woman and decided to stay on Earth. He was married to Hasky in this world, but if a Saiyan woman ever came up to him he would want to mate with her. Pure blood Saiyans are much more powerful than half-blood Saiyans. But when Saiyans mate and their child is born, the two Saiyans would act barbarous and fight each other until one of them is dead. Saiyans were savage space pirates. A Saiyan is considered the most powerful species in the universe, but even they have their flaws.

Trout was teaching his son Tarpie how to shot energy balls from his hands. The moment a Saiyan could walk his parent would teach him how to be a Saiyan warrior: to never show fear and to push their bodies to the limit so they wouldn't be daunted by a foe no matter how large or gigantuous they might be. Strength didn't come from the size of a Saiyans muscles, or the length of their tails which Trout and Tarpie wrapped around their waists like a wise Saiyan would do, it came from their power levels. Before Trout escaped Vegeta he took a Scouter. Scouts could read the EM wave of a warrior's aura. The higher the aura the stronger the opponent turned out to be. Trout looked at his son Tarpie...disappointed. Tarpie formed a blue energy wall in his hand and fired it at a rock. The energy of his ball was only enough to punch a rough surface off the rock.

" Son...I'm watching you," Trout said. He put a hand over Tarpie's green messy hair and rubbed it. " I know we've been spoiling you leaving you out of a Saiyan renegade, but this is just pathetic."

" I'm doing the best I can, daddy," Tarpie said. " But this is really hard."

" I know. Your power level was 15 and now it is only 13. But you're doing this to yourself by firing your energy balls like gobbling candy. If you want to keep your energy up, you have to keep moving."

Trout raised one hand and pointed it at a rock three times the size of Tarpie's body. Tarpie backed away from his father and sheltered himself behind a tree. He knew what was going to happen. A gentle wind blew against Trout's face. He breathed in through his nose. He was calm. Calm like the desert before the storm. Trout opened his eyes, they grew to the length and width of a white tigers! Trout fired a long destructive beam into the rock. The rock exploded into a million pebbles of shattered debris. Suddenly Trout moved his hands in a flurry of angry fists. Trout fired again. This time Trout fired full contact into the body of a pterodactyl. The flying dinosaur became a roosted chicken when Trout fired at it, sizzling with the fragrant of fiery pepper, astringent garlic, and savoury meat. Tarpie expected his father to stop firing energy blasts into the air but his father fired stronger blasts that could destroy a planet if they didn't fade in the air and his father didn't spend so many times hitting the air.

" Can I have some of this meat, daddy?" Tarpie asked while his father was hitting the air.

This time Trout did stop firing beams into the air. He turned around and picked up the pterodactyl meat with one hand. " No. I killed this beast so it belongs to me."

" But that's not fair dad. You should be sharing your meat with your son."

" Son. Wife. Brother. Cousin. We Saiyans don't share any of our plunder with anyone. We're a greedy race that take what's ours and never give anything to anyone, even our own kin. Just because you're only half-Saiyan doesn't mean I'll show any compassion or benevolence. So stop imploring me to do something."

" Dad. Gimme that meat!"

" Still don't get the gist of it, eh? If you want the meat you'll have to take it from me before I eat it."

Tarpie went into his fighting stance, which looked like a raccoon desperate to frisk the concealed nuts in his father's hands, and charged towards his father about to ram him full force in his stomach. However, before Tarpie could even touch his father he threw the pterodactyl meat in the air and fired a laser beam at it. The pterodactyl meat burned into flakes of ash like a burning leaf in a wildfire.

" B-But...if you weren't going to eat it, why wouldn't you let me have any?"

" I told you, son, we Saiyans are greedy creatures. We don't like to control planets that have nothing but stinky creatures for life, but we keep them anyways because oneday they'll be worth something. Like right now. Seeing you being humiliated by your own father was the most relishing of feelings."

" But I...I..."

Tarpie did the thing that no pure Saiyan would do, completely taboo in front of other Saiyans, and if he did it he would be ridiculed and called a weakling till the day he died. Tarpie cried. Tarpie really wanted to eat that delicious pterodactyl meat, but Trout destroyed it. Trout was unamused. He looked at Tarpie with an unwavering face then sighed.

" Don't cry. You're so ugly when you cry." Tarpie rubbed his eyes as tears leaked out like a waterfall. Trout was getting more and more agitated. " Okay. If you'll stop this insolence I'll take you fishing."

XXX

Trout and Tarpie were fishing. Saiyans didn't use fishing poles or nets like humans. They relied on their robust strength for everything. Trout and Tarpie grabbed the limb of a tree and pushed it into a stream. Together they grabbed both ends of the tree and flipped fish out like a giant spatula. Fish came flying out of the sea and Tarpie caught them in his mouth.

It was better to be a Saiyan than a human. No one could beat a Saiyan when it came to eating. Tarpie already ate one hundred fish and he wasn't even a quarter full. But they were all just small fishes. A giant fish soon jumped out of the stream and attacked Trout!

" Dad!"

The fish was enthralled with Trout. It opened his mouth and prepared to bite him. Suddenly Trout bite the fishes head and pulled meat from its head off. The fishes eyes rolled back behind his head. One fire later Trout and Tarpie were eating roosted meat.

" This is nice, dad," Tarpie said eating his fish. " Mom never lets me play outside. Hey dad, did you and your Saiyan friends ever do espionage?"

" Tarpie! Do not say that!"

" Don't say what?"

" Espionage. It's the worst word in the whole universe. It should never have been invented and should be replaced with spying. And we Saiyans are never clamber up the highest universe of the highest planet to take over the planet. But I would kill them if the situation asked for it."

" Dad?"

" Yes?"

" What do you miss most about Planet Vegeta?"

" Nothing much. The king there was a tyrant, petulant, and callous. His youngest son was a little prick. A Saiyan prince consumed by megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur. I will not spoil you or let you believe you will have any entitlement to a throne of any kind. You're a son born in the life of a woman who was a thief and a father who was a bastard and killer. Be grateful you weren't born a bastard and have a healthy body."

" Okay, dad."

Trout rubbed Tarpie's little head. It was a good day to be a father. In a way the Saiyan was happy nothing ever happened on this planet. The greatest feat on this planet were Trout and his son Tarpie, Trout thought. He thought it until a man swimming under the water emerged. He was a strong man, with the body of twenty body builders. His pecs were strong. His hair was black and slicked up. Tarpie freaked out. The man wasn't wearing any clothes. But Trout didn't fear. He knew it from the moment he saw him that he was a Saiyan like him.

" _Kakarot." _


	4. Chapter 4

" Hi," the black-haired man said. " My name is Goku. What's your name?"

Was this some kind of Saiyan trick? Kakarot thinks he can just put on a happy face and Trout would mistake him for someone else? Saiyans can't hide who they are in the presence of other Saiyans. Only near half-Saiyans like Tarpie was he covet. Tarpie was shy around strangers, but he waved his hand to greet the Saiyan.

" Hi." The black-haired Saiyan kneeled down to Tarpie's level. He had a heartwarming smile on his face, translucent from the half-dawn light in the background. " I have a son your age. His name's Gohan. What do you like to do?"

" _Why is he talking to us?"_ Tarpie thought. "_We don't know him. He's a stranger..."_ Tarpie pointed a finger at Goku and shouted, " Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!"

" Son." Trout grabbed Tarpie's shoulders, and he picked the little green-haired Saiyan up and put him on his shoulder. " What feats do you possess, Kakarot? Any Saiyan knowledge you can share to us? If a moon is full what would happen to you?"

" Kakarot? Who's Kakarot?" Goku said. " My name is Goku."

" Are you prepared for a fight, Kakarot? But first...why aren't you wearing any clothes!"

" Oops."

Trout watched the Saiyan Goku jump into the water. Goku was a fool. He didn't know he was talking to Trout without any clothes on and he was swimming away. Trout exhaled a mighty sigh. The only Saiyan left in the universe, a Saiyan who could help the survival of the Saiyan Race, was the weakling Kakarot.

Many Saiyans knew about Kakarot. Saiyans knew the names of every Saiyan born and raised under what family. Before Planet Vegeta was blown up Trout was responsible for measuring the blood type of every Saiyan ever born. He would sample every drop of blood in a little vial and take it to the higher order to see which kind of planet they would take over. Kakarot was sent here to take over the world, eliminate all human life so they could sell the planet. But obviously he failed to do that. A good Saiyan would eliminate a Saiyan who couldn't complete a simple mission. Trout didn't do it. Not because he had sympathy for Kakarot, that he became attached to this world, or Trout was any weaker than in his previous years. Trout didn't do it because if Kakarot obeyed his mission Trout wouldn't have a son to carry out his legacy.

" Dad," Tarpie said, squeezing his father's left arm tightly. " You talked to a stranger. Mom said never to talk to strangers."

" I wasn't talking to any stranger, Tarpie," Trout said. " I know that man so he's not a stranger. Enough about daddy and his friends. How would you like to have some ice cream after all that fish?"

" Mom said I can't eat sweets in the morning."

" Your mother says a lot of things. But what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her-"

Trout felt a tremor in his body. Trout knew what that meant. Whenever Trout felt this tremor it meant an energy blast was used or someone waas using Flight to soar around. Trout stared at the sky. There was dark smoke as high as a mountain burning in the forest. Trout watched the fires burn to the suns, because he remembered smoke like that in the debris of Planet Vegeta; a blur was soaring over the trees and moving to the sky. A black blur. It was moving fast like sonic speed and hurtled towards the sun.

" _Kakarot!_"

This forest was the most precious landmark of planet Earth to Trout, and Kakarot was at the peak of it. He was ascending to the stars and spiraling out of Trout's reach. Trout almost fly after him, but felt a tug on his leg again.

His son.

" Dad. What's happening? Why are you so angry, dad?"

Trout grabbed his sons' head and soared into the sky. Saiyans were faster than any human airplane, could fly to higher altitudes, and could withstand the strongest falling rocks. Trout flew his son Tarpie over puddles, trees, and waterfalls. Trout took his son back to the porch of his house and put him there.

" Stay here," Trout said. " Stay here, lock the doors, and don't let anyone but me back in."

" Dad...what-"

" Are you listening to me Tarpie!" Trout's head was gushing angry. " Do not leave this house! You will stay in there until I return! If I see you leave this house you will be extremely punished! Stay here!"

Tarpie didn't like what his father was thinking. He was brooding. Without his father's presence Tarpie had nothing. Tarpie tried to warn his father not to go without him; he needed his son to make sure he came back and didn't do anything impetuously reckless. Tarpie wish he could fly. Tarpie just didn't know how to fly like his father. From ground Trout launched in the air like a rocket. He soared ten feet high, manipulating the wind to breeze around him. Trout looked like a small black bird now.

Tarpie cried only a trickle from his right eye. Trout would never give a Saiyan the satisfaction of crying. It was lucky that _this _Saiyan was his son.

" Dad..."

XXX

Trout hadn't felt the breeze of the air for so long. There wasn't anything as magical as flying. Saiyan's could create all the energy bombs he wanted, could fire lasers from his mouth, could fire a hole into someone's sternum, and could destroy all the alien planets he liked, but they could never compare to flying. Flying was being free. It was about seeing the beauty of the world without dealing with war and obstacles to overcome. Trout loved the smell of the breeze above the stratosphere, reminded him of gully blood in a revine, which as he read was the same as standing in the River Styx.

Kakarot didn't fly into the space. He flew somewhere on Earth, but Trout was taking his son to his home and Kakarot disappeared somewhere far away. He was probably stopping somewhere to gloat to his friends how he destroyed a precious forest utopia, than he went to space to destroy more planets. It was pitiless even for a Saiyan. What was Trout going to do? He was going to find Kakarot in this nonviable part of space and he was going to attack Kakarot in an ambush.

Trout was close to Kakarot. He could feel Kakarot's energy as he was soaring closer. Trout found something flying in space. Trout grinned wickedly thinking it was Kakarot. Trout flew stealthily, moving behind Kakarot. Trout saw three aliens and one small imp wearing a cape carrying Kakarot. Trout looked warily at the three aliens, and saw something sticking out of Kakarot he didn't see at the pond. A tail. A Saiyan Tail. On his head was a hat with a small ball on top furnaced with four numbers. Trout could smell the same smulch smoldering these four aliens like the fire he saw in the woods. Trout was about to stampede towards their right side and ram them until he saw the thing under the cloak. He was the most disgusting imp Trout ever saw, and exceedlingly powerful.

" We'll be home soon, Garlic Jr."


	5. Chapter 5

Trout followed Garlic Jr. and his footmen to a castle. Everything about this castle was pitch black, meteoroid's were floating around the castle, and not a single soul was lurking in the shadows, other than the grotesque souls he saw soaring to the castle. Trout followed Garlic Jr. to his little throne room. He listened to the little goblin rant about how he would become invincible, take revenge for his father, and how a little boy he kidnapped would be his apprentice.

" _Imbecile," _Trout thought. " _Only one race can rule a planet, and it's us Saiyans." _

Trout was tempted to spawn to the alien's bumptious attitude. He wanted to show him who the real king's of the planet were. But, he wanted to wait for the right moment. Saiyan's weren't invincible. Four against one was still a arduous battle. Trout flew to a tree and stole three apples.

Trout heard a rumpus sound coming from the tower. He flew into the air and hovered over two people, a follower of Garlic Jr. and a little boy. The little boy was hallucinating. Trout wondered if it was because of some enchantment Trout may've put on him. Whenver Trout pondered too hard about something he became hungry. He took a bite of the apple...

" Blahhhhh!" He spat the red juicy apple out of his mouth and rubbed it off his lips. " _Alcohol. So the little boy is drunk?" _

Trout watched the little boy dance around until an alien came and took him away. Trout rubbed another apple against his shirt. Trout almost took a bite until he saw a little face in the reflection of his son. His son was smiling in that reflection and Trout threw it away.

" You're a Saiyan! Don't let it out. Keep it inside."

Trout must've been hallucinating as well. He saw a shadow in the mist of space. Trout wasn't startled because he thought he was hallucinating. He saw a small red light explode in the sky. The second one came after it. The whole space looked like fireworks. Red balls of light exploded everywhere. Trout saw something leaving the castle. It was big, gargantum, and vicious.

" Yes!" The little goblin shouted from the castle. " The dragon has granted me immortality!"

" _Immortality?_"

Trout flew over the castle. The little boy was being held captive by the three alien's while Garlic Jr. laughed his hideous face off. " Now I can get revenge on Kami."

" _Ugly and vindictive_," Trout thought, his attention turned to the little boy. Trout noticed a furry brown tail sticking from his rear. " _He's a Saiyan too. Interesting." _

Trout watched Garlic Jr. and his minions fly away from the castle. Despite Garlic Jr. being the smallest he was the fastest. Trout pressed a button on his Scouter.

" Hmm. Such a substantial Power Level for such a little creature. But it's only half of the power of a real Saiyan. Huh?" Trout saw a man fly overtop him. He was the same black-haired, truculent Saiyan he saw in the pond. " Kakorot? So, he's your son. I should've known."

Trout followed Kakarot. He followed him to a giant tower with a platform on the top. There was already a war happening with lots of explosions. A green antenna alien fired a laser beam from his fingers while Garlic Jr. fired a laser beam from his little fingers. Kakarot was surrounded by three aliens in martial arts. Kakarot punched rapidly punching all three in the face.

Garlic Jr. charged at the green skinned alien. The alien's antenna's released stored blue energy deflecting Garlic Jr. The alien swung his staff at Garlic Jr, but the alien blocked the staff with his hands. The last strike Garlic Jr. caught the staff in his hand and his other hand grew two times before he punched his giant fist into the alien's stomach. The alien hurtled off the platform, but flew back on top.

The alien fired a barrage of energy blasts from his forehead. Garlic Jr. protect himself creating a red barrier around his body. The energy blasts bounced off Garlic Jr's barrier and exploded into the concrete. His antenna's glowed red inside the barrier. A large red laser blast broke through his barrier and impact the alien.

Kakarot was strong for a Saiyan without a tail. He fought all three aliens by ducking his head and moving his legs left to right. Kakarot jumped and planted his foot in the smallest brown alien's neck. The alien was pushed a few feet back and crashed in the ground. The other two aliens appeared in front of Kakarot and punched him in his face. Like the alien he punched, Kakarot was pushed off the ground and hurtled to it.

The third one got back on his feet. Together they rose off the ground and dashed towards Kakarot. Kakarot was lying on his face. His back was exposed to the aliens. It would be a perfect target for them to break. When they stood together, fists raised like Vikings about to kill Kakarot, he turned around and thrust his palm! A unseeable but powerful wind blew into the three aliens and blew them back.

"_He's good at protecting himself," _Trout thought, amazed at the feat of power Kakarot possessed. " _But a real Saiyan doesn't leave himself so openly vulnerable against such pathetic creatures." _

Trout noticed the green-skinned alien recovered already. He seemed much more kind hearted than the rest of the aliens. Trout wondered what brought that change of spirit. The green haired alien waved his staff and a blue ball went towards Garlic Jr. He waved his hands and a red whirlpool appeared in front of him. The energy ball went into the whirlpool, another whirlpool opened beside the previous whirlpool and the alien's energy ball was redirected towards him! The alien powered up his antenna for another energy blast. The alien never got the chance; Trout appeared in front of him and smacked the energy ball away.

" Who are you?" Kami gasped at the sight of Trout.

Garlic Jr. clenched his fists at the anger of his attack missing. He fired multiple balls of energy at Trout and the alien. Trout caught the first ball of energy, and he caught the second one. Garlic Jr. threw more at Trout. Trout caught the four extra energy balls he fired and juggled them.

" When I was a little boy I tried to make my father smile. I thought I practice every day to perfect my tricks of juggling and silly faces. That didn't work. I wasn't the son he always wanted. Then I switched from rubber balls of more dangerous."

Trout threw the energy balls at Garlic Jr. He protected his body with a red barrier again, but the energy blasts went through the barrier. Garlic Jr. was bombed by his energy blasts. Garlic Jr. fell from the barrier.

" _That was a strong technique," _the green-skinned alien thought. " _He deflected energy blasts with just his bare hands. A energy blast of that power should've killed him." _

" This guy's a complete joke," Trout said flexing his biceps. " I expected someone who could never die to be more of a challenge, but I'm very disappointed. "

" Disappointed?" Garlic Jr. stood on his feet and clenched his hands. " I have purgatory on my side. I am the strongest being in the world. I will beat you in the worst place imaginable. My castle."

A small red ball flickered from Garlic Jr's hand. Garlic Jr lob the small ball of light in the air, it exploded in a flash of florescent light. The light turned into a whirlpool floating in the air. It was a vacuum sucking everything in. Trout crossed his arm. His feet crashed through the ground. The three aliens and Kakarot were already sucked inside. The only ones not sucked in were Trout, Garlic Jr, and the green-skinned alien.


End file.
